


The Old Republic: Galactic Pleasure

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Multi, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EPISODE X - GALACTIC PLEASURE ... SEX! The galaxy teeters on the bring of destruction as the SITH and the JEDI succumb to the primal urge of violence, yet soldier and civilian alike find time to submit to the primal urge of lust. On that battlefield, in political summits, in back alleys for shadowy bargains, all stages set for love and war during the REPUBLIC's most trying time in thousands of years. CIPHER NINE, a female Chiss IMPERIAL Agent, plays both sides of the board, acting as agent and double agent when called upon, but always finding time to satisfy her desires. Allies and adversaries alike await Cipher Nine on both sides, but will she be ready for them, and will they be ready for HER?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Republic: Galactic Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Wars or Star Wars: The Old Republic. Established characters from the game used here are not my property and I do not make any profit from this or future works. The story is an original work, and property of, the owner. Please do not re-post elsewhere without author's permission and credit. Thank you.

The chrome showerhead pelted her blue flesh with a cascade of water droplets, each granting a boon of warm, cleansing delight. The chiss woman held her head back, dark lids softly closed as not to endanger her pure red, almond-shaped, eyes. Full, pouty, lips parted in a relaxed sigh for the rivulets of water pleased her so, chasing down her body, some falling into her opened mouth and slid down her skillful tongue and disappeared into her slender throat. The rest traveled down her neck, corralled like sheep dog by the woman's thin fingers. After pooling a short while at the small dip at the base of her throat, the shower's water continued across her full breasts. These shapes of her womanhood, capped with dark blue areolas and firm nipples, glistened from the downpour. The same nimble hands cupped the mounds lovingly, squeezing them closer to the chiss's chest and eliciting a private moan from above. While some aquatic streams plunged off the tip of the sensitive nipples, others curved across the underside of her breasts and began their descent down her tight and firm tummy. There were many long and subtle indents in her flesh here, thanks to the toned upkeep she kept for her abdomen. Here, there was a divergence of paths taken. Some of the water carried either to her left or right, riding along her full hips and down her long, slender, legs. The other path was taken just below her naval and into the neatly trimmed bush of dark blue pubic hair. Those droplets that were not caught there were granted the privledge of slipping over her soft and delicate feminine lips. There the water was greeted again by her caring hand, dipping down to gently caress the tender and heating area.   
  
Fingers deftly stroked the dark lips and teased the clit; her stomach tightened at the thought of a morning release, so she decided to increase her pleasure and finish the job taking a shower was originally intended for. Reluctantly hands drifted away from her vagina and reached to grab the aluminum bottle of body wash. Her short, deep blue, hair had already been washed moments prior so now her task was to focus on cleansing her body. With one arm she clutched at her left breast and pulled it closer to her right, pressing both together to form a more secure valley of cleavage. Into the space between her breasts she slowly poured a bright green liquid, thick and embedded with tiny crystals. Still aroused by her prior teasing, she gently tweaked her nipple and smirked at her own playfulness. But like a good chiss, it was quickly back to business and she began to work the soap into her tit flesh with her free hand, keeping her breasts together for only long enough to create the suds, and then work them all over her ample bosom. The rest of her body received a similar treatment, though her vagina would be saved for last. She traced shapes across her belly with the soap, absent mindedly and doing so only heightened her excitement. Now her juicy, pear-shaped bum was given some attention, lathered up and given a tiny spank that caused her to giggle again at her delightful behavior.  
  
Her petal lips cried out for attention, her body for release, and she could not ignore such a plea for help. With more enthusiasm and pressure than before, her fingers toyed with her clitoris and pressed delicately into herself once the soap had washed away. The pearl-shade tiles met with her forehead when she leaned against it, panting quietly during her private indulging of flesh. The water felt cool by comparison to her skin as even the azure tinted-flesh showed her blushes upon her high cheeks.  
  
The white noise of the raining water and her breathy moans was broken by the alarming chime of the holocom call notice. While she would otherwise ignore such an interrupted, the tone would not stop until she answered, and the suddenness of the alert and proximity to her coming took her immediately out of the moment. Glaring at the blinking red light that accompanied the alert, she grudgingly turned off the shower and stepped out into the steam laden bathroom.   
  
Her breasts were snuggly fit into the white towel that reached only inches into her thighs. Soft feet carried her across the wooden planked floor of the ship that took its designs from a luxury cruiser. The token greeting from her droid, and its inquiry as to how it may find her clothes, were ignored. The central room of the XS-Phantom was designed for luxury, but the holocom had nothing but business to discuss. When she arrived, she immediately answered the call and was greeted by the shimmering blue hologram of her supervisor known only by his rank, Keeper.  
  
"Greetings, Cipher Nine," said the older man, dressed in a finely tailored Imperial uniform, his hands clutched behind his back and standing at firm attention. "I trust I haven't interrupted anything," he queried.  
  
The chiss, code named Cipher Nine, stood almost defiantly with her hands at her wide hips, water still damp upon her body and some droplets of water disappearing into her cleavage. "Would it make a difference if I said you had, Keeper?"  
  
"Not at all," he bluntly replied, asserting his authority over the often sarcastic agent. "I have an assignment for you that requires your immediate response and skillful technique."  
  
"It must be very important, indeed, if you are delivering this message to me, Keeper," she observed, her voice accompanied by an (British) Imperial accent, and dripping with amusement unobserved by the stern officer, "Otherwise my normal assigner, Watcher Two, would be gracing me with her presence."  
  
"Watcher Two has yet to report in today, but you need not concern yourself with her," he assured before quickly returning to the original subject matter. "I need you to travel to Dantooine and locate and secure a Jedi padawan who is training there."  
  
"Padawan? Surely the Empire is not so paranoid as to bother with a half-trained Jedi," she reasoned. "Or is this some revenge plot orchestrated by our shadowy benefactors of the Dark Council?"  
  
"It is not yours to question the will of our Sith lords, Cipher Nine," he snapped with a venom tongue. "Yours is to obey orders. Is that clear?"  
  
She gave a snap of her stance to one of a more formal military standing and saluted him quickly, mockingly so but her skills had allowed her some level of freedom in her behavior. Returning to a relaxed position, her arms now crossed under her heaving bosom, she clarified her inquiry. "I only meant that it seems odd that we should bother with a padawan. What threat does he pose to us?"  
  
"This particular padawan was a member of the Empire before joining the Jedi order," he explained, "and while this is rare, we tend not to put too many resources in returning civilians to the Empire. However this particular padawan is Joran Uln, a former Imperial agent like yourself, and one who carries with him a great deal of secrets. We cannot risk him revealing these to the Jedi order, and subsequently the Republic."  
  
"Very well, then," she agreed, "I'll set course immediately." She turned to head back to her room to dress, but quickly turned and left a final note for the Keeper. "Oh, and please say hello to Watcher Two for me when she turns up. I so hope she's alright," she added with a smirk.  
  
His stern brow narrowed a bit more to this sudden request, but dismissed it as her usual insolence. He ended the call with no reaction, just his usual, "Keeper out."  
  
So amused with herself, Cipher Nine returned to her quarters, disrobing from the towel and tossing it onto the steward droid's head, halting him from further inquiry. Once inside, the sliding door automatically closed behind her, and she was yet more delighted this morning when she saw her guest still sleeping peacefully upon her bed. When the chiss had awoken, she had pulled the covers aside, leaving only a thin purple satin sheet barely covering the pale woman's lower half. Under the sheen fabric she could make out the outline of the woman's firm ass, and long legs gently intertwined with each other. Like Cipher Nine, the sleeping woman's hair was kept short, but hers was a black shade rather than the chiss's dark blue. Luscious lips were parted softly as the woman slept, but soon her heavy lids rose when she awoke, revealing dark irises.   
  
With Dantooine a day's travel from where her ship was idle now, and her pleasurable shower cut short, she decided to indulge in the flesh once more, though this time it would not just be her own. The soft mattress gave way to the chiss's plump butt as it rested upon the satin spread.  
  
"Well hello there, Two," she greeted, abbreviating her title of Watcher Two.  
  
She happily sat up, bashfully pulling up the sheet with her to hide her firm and perky breasts. Her modesty surprised the chiss, given her actions the night prior, but she did enjoy a bit of teasing. "Morning, Cipher Nine." Even sharing a room with her subordinate, dressed only in a smile, she was formal to the end. "What time is it?"  
  
"On Dormund Kaas?" Nine clarified, as that would be the planet Two would be interested in. "8:05, galactic time."   
  
This immediately woke the human woman up. "8:05?! No no no! I'm late! I can't be late! I'll be demoted for this!" She panicked and began to scramble out of bed, only be pushed back onto the soft mattress by a blue hand.  
  
"Don't stress so much, Two, you get all tense and I'll have to massage those knots out of your back again. With Empire Intelligence, there's no difference between five minutes late and five hours late. You'll be fine," she reassured.  
  
"Are you nuts?! No, I have to get down there immediately! If I hurry, maybe I'll only receive a pay cut," she hoped.  
  
"You could do that, or you could stay here with me and I can explain to Keeper that I brought you along for security reasons," Cipher Nine offered with a devious smile. "Of course, you'll have to return the favor," she noted as she traced her azure digit up and down the watcher's neck.  
  
"Are you...blackmailing me?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm a chiss Imperial Agent, dear. It's what we do," she bluntly stated.  
  
"But for sex!" the human watcher added, making it clear it wasn't bad enough she was being extorted.  
  
Cipher pouted some but quickly regained her smirk when her crimson eyes fell, ashamed, and caught a glimpse of the pale skin cleavage of her superior (in rank). "Now now, Two. Don't think of it like that," her cool blue hand cupped the older woman's covered breast slightly, her thumb softly rotating clockwise until a nipple rose to press against the thin satin. "Think of it more like an exchanging of favors, with the added thrill of the risk involved if someone doesn't come through for the other," she reasoned.  
  
Watcher Two knew this was a bad idea, and in any other situation she would refuse, but she knew Cipher Nine could probably get away with this ruse. She had seen the woman stand up to officers and Sith lords alike and still she breathed today, so she felt her trust would be well placed, at least for this current situation. Besides, like her bedmate, she too had woken up seeking release. So with an equally aroused look on her face as the chiss, she agreed.  
  
"Okay, Cipher Nine, your silver tongue has convinced me yet again," she said in a sultry tone. "Now, let's see what else that tongue of yours is good for."  
  
No more words were needed, as the contract had been made and all further communication could be done through their bodies and collected sounds of pleasure. Dark full lips teasingly sampled the flavor and texture of the thin, rosy, tiers, letting only the tip of the tongue dart out to wet the other's lips. Temptation was too strong, and soon their lips locked and Cipher Nine was able to demonstrate her tongue's skills with the woman's, writhing and wrapping around her pink muscle, and exploring and enjoying her mouth.  
  
Bodies were pressing together, eagerly rubbing nipples against nipples as large breasts spilled against one another. The sheet pulled away in haste, Watcher Two was now able to raise her pale stem up to wrap behind the chiss and pull her to lie down with her in the bed, resting comfortably on top of her writhing form.  
  
Never content with one thing for too long, Nine decided it was time to descend, and though her agile fingers had been playing with the group of breasts, she wanted to taste the human's again. Sliding down, keeping her body softly connected to Two's, dragging her large mounds regrettably away from her desired treat. However, now her breasts rested against the woman's firm stomach, and her lips could now wrap around a dusty brown nipple while her hand returned to cup and gently massage the left breast.  
  
Watcher Two sang in coos as she stroked the still damp hair of her lover, pressing her head closer against her tit. She reveled in the taboo nature of their affair, which caused her hips to twist and raise against her needingly. The Empire frowned on homosexual relationships, especially those between a superior officer and a subordinate, and even more so between a human and an alien. Cipher Nine was as dangerous, wrong, and hot as she could ever hope to find in a lover, and yet she knew the chiss didn't belong to her. The woman wasn't necessarily promiscuous, but she enjoyed sex very much and could easily use it during a mission or otherwise. She was just glad she had her now, just as much as she was glad to be giving herself to Cipher Nine.  
  
A master of body language could tell this woman was reaching her boiling point easily, but not even a master was needed to tell this by the way Two was grinding herself into Nine's stomach, begging for more. The azure woman loved to tease and without gratification, and was just a whip away from being a dominatrix, but she knew that if Keeper didn't read that her ship had set course for Dantooine soon, he'd call up again and interrupt, so now was now the time for teasing. With a final bite of her breast, pulling her nipple with her for a moment before releasing, she once again slid down the smooth woman, leaving her hands on her tits for the time being, so as not to put her into too much shock from losing out on breast worship. But now, a new altar of worship was found, one radiating with heat and desire, steam practically rising from the moist puffy lips. Nine looked up with an arched brow and smirk to her full lips, and slowly, showingly, dragged her tongue across them to moisten them and entice her lover. She was quick to raise her head up out of the way when Two's hips bucked upwards, trying to get at her, and now she had to place her hands on her narrow hips to keep her steady.   
  
If there was one thing she loved more than being eaten out, it was doing the eating herself. She always enjoyed how women writhed and convulsed, wrapped their legs around her head deathly tight or spread them far apart to offer no resistance. The way their backs would arch, thrusting their chests, big and small, into the air. Screams muffled into pillows or echoed throughout the room, blankets gripped and torn from the corners they held onto, all of it was just more proof that this chiss knew how to work any person over to her will. Sure, sucking cock got the same results, but the road wasn't as entertaining and the men are rarely as involved beyond pushing her down deeper. Still, having a rigid dick fill her up and test her limits was the best feeling in the world for her, so that's why, for her, women were for eating, and men were for fucking. Not that either wouldn't get the same enjoyment the other got.   
  
Both sets of lips properly moistened and hot, the chiss pressed her lips between the human's legs, and slowly began to open and close them against her, lapping her tongue against her clit when the opening presented itself. Nine was now bent over the edge of the bed, her plump bum swaying as her legs bent and straightened, one after the other. As she feasted upon this now loudly moaning woman, she reached a hand back and between her strong thighs and began to work on her own clit and lips, imaging being taken by a nice big rigid zabrak cock while she did. Oh how she loved a good zabrak cock. They weren't smooth, at best veiny, like a human dick, but instead each male had a unique pattern of bumps and ridges along their member, making mating very enjoyable for the women. So much so that in their society, less importance is put on size than on bumps.  
  
While the blue woman thought about being rammed by an overzealous alien, the pale human thought only of that moment, her hips rising and falling, disobeying the pressure the blue hand placed on her stomach to keep her down. Her thighs rubbed against her lover's ears as her feet glided along her smooth back. The moment was reaching its apex, and her legs now wrapped tight around the blue head, keeping her locked in for the long haul, and for added measure her hand pressed on the back of her head to keep her there. The other cupped her respectably sized breast as she began to howl when she arched.  
  
In the few times they had spent their bed together, Nine noticed that this woman would simply gush when she climaxed. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't reach orgasm very often, probably from lack of trying, or she was just that good at fucking but she liked to think it was a bit of both. She hungrily drank from her spilling pussy, and when she stood she wiped the excess from her chin and rubbed it against her own sex.   
  
Watcher Two watched that familiar look come to Cipher Nine's face. While the blue bombshell gave greatly, she expected her lovers to give even more in return. While she had succeeded in their few copulations, it always made her feel like she could never do any of that again and live, and once more she had a slight look of terror, overcome with arousal, look on her face while the chiss began to not crawl along the bed, but walk.  
  
Nimbly she strolled across the disheveled sheets and exposed mattress until her feet were at the woman's arms. The headboard was gripped tightly with one hand and the other traced over her body, following every curve as she began to lower herself upon the woman. Upon her chest she sat, her cool backside resting comfortably against her warm tits. Gently she caressed her blue digits through the woman's dark brown hair. She mockingly made a kissy face, puckering her lips and kissing the air as she gazed down at her, what could best be described as, prey.  
  
Tremors ran through her form, seemingly dwarfed by this position and reminded of how flawless the woman was compared to herself. She would lose that feeling of inadequacy when she would work so hard to make the alien climax and, hopefully, succeed. If not, her self esteem may never recover. Nervously, though she had done this times before, recently in fact, she ran her hands up the strong thighs that straddled her chest, and cupped her juicy ass, giving it some appreciative squeezes and then pulled her closer to her lips. Using the pillows to proper her head up slightly, she easily met lips again with the chiss, head to nether, especially when she thrust her hips forward and pressed her sex against her face.  
  
When it came to getting someone else off, she gladly shared in the pleasure, trading pets and kisses here and there, but when her own release was on the line she spared no chance for mistake. She found what she wanted and took it. She would cut the woman some slack and let her lead a bit while she herself cupped and appreciated her own breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples. While the woman was good, she was an obvious fan of the slow and tender. Nice, but she didn't need nice, she needed dirty. So, knowing she was pressed for time, she began to grind her hips against her face, keeping in mind, somewhat, the woman's comfort but hopefully the ramp up in intensity would provoke her to do the same.  
  
Alas, the poor girl just didn't have it in her to keep up, and now was just being used as a mastubatory tool more than a lover. She couldn't complain, really, because even in this state the woman enticed her more than any other creature had or probably ever will. She did her best to accommodate her body's wishes, and hungrily feasted upon the blue lips and clit, matching the amount of cum with her own saliva on her tongue.   
  
  
The blue ass turned a little red when the watcher got into the groove and started delivering a few spanks to the agent. This delighted her to no end, but she needed those hands elsewhere. Gripping her by the wrists, Nine took Two's hands up to her breasts and planted them there, massaging them into her flesh for a few seconds to show her the proper rhythm before running her own hands through her hair, now dry enough to start to tumble playfully over her cooing face. Pearly white teeth bit into a dark, plump, tier, pulling it back slightly as a mixture of giggles and moans emanated from a throat being delicately petted.   
  
Nearing her end, the alien slammed her palms against the wall and braced herself when her hips began to buck and tremble against the officer's face. A healthy amount of cum ran down Two's chin and throat, though most made it into her wanting mouth. When her hand hit the wall, she made sure to aim it at the intercom button, alerting the sound of her moaning climax to her trusted companion a few rooms away.  
  
Long blue legs rose up over the exhausted human, carrying the alien over to stand by the side of the bed and start rummaging through her dresser for some underwear, finally. Before even her panties could be pulled up, the bedroom door opened and in entered the stark white with black make up humanoid alien. Bald as the day she was born and the day she will die, and flawless skin adorned with tribal black tattoos and piercings. An amused smirk played across her thin dark lips as she leaned against the door frame and looked in on an unashamed naked woman and an ashamed one. Once again the violet sheets were pulled up to cover her nudity, but the chiss actually stopped dressing to address their guest.  
  
"You called for me, boss?" the gothic alien asked.  
  
"We're heading to Dantooine, I want you to get things prepared," she ordered. "We're hunting Jedi."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case you were curious, here is a screenshot of what Cipher Nine (in this story) looks like --> http://i.imgur.com/7aeJ7zv.jpg 


End file.
